Sexy And i Know It
by Hitomi Echo
Summary: Kurt gets a little on edge due to the new Spanish teacher at McKinley High, and runs to Blaine with his new-found animalistic confidence. Warning, Smut! Dominant!Kurt, Bottom!Blaine, Spoilers 3x12 !


So, i saw a preview of `The Spanish Teacher`episode coming up next week, and I know that they sing Sexy And I Know It-LMFAO, and I saw Kurt staring at Ricky Martin with wide eyes and a smile. He thinks he`s hot.

I ALSO saw Kurt doing this very NON-baby-penguin-ish move on a chair, which involves him holding onto the back of the chair, his head falling back and his legs spreading out in the air like a modern-day cockwhore.

But that`s okay, cause it`s Kurt, so that makes it hot.

So, this is my story about what I think would happen in my head. (No I haven`t seen the episode yet)

I do not own Glee!

* * *

><p>The music blasted through the choir room as everyone danced, and Kurt just felt dizzy. The energy in the room that the mysterious Spanish teacher was giving everyone actually made him feel sexy. He even had the courage to sit backwards on a chair, fall back, holding the chair, spreading his legs in the air, causing some of his girl friends to scream, and even some of the guys to blush a little. He smirked inwardly, feeling a spring of confidence. He danced around to the beat, clapping and laughing with everyone, and couldn`t help but rake his eyes over the incredibly sexy teacher.<p>

Soon enough, Glee was over, and Kurt was booking it to his car, his mind set on where he needed to go. He hopped in, turning the ignition and headed off; he was far past the speed limit, but he didn`t care at the moment. Soon enough, he was in front of Blaine`s house. Blaine had been recovering from his surgery for a week now, and the doctor had said that he could do physical activities, he just had to get lots of rest, use a lot of eyedrops and wear the eyepatch if he went outside.

Kurt jumped out of his car after pulling up the driveway, locking it. He pulled out the key to the house from under the plant pot, unlocking it. He threw the key back, slamming the door behind him and he heard a yell from upstairs; he must have startled Blaine. He threw off his shoes, running up the stairs. He stood in front of the door, just as soon as Blaine opened it, and the boy just stood there, open-mouthed.

`Kurt, what-`

Kurt silenced the boy, pulling their faces together in a heated kiss, his tongue roaming over Blaine`s mouth, one hand tangled in his unruly curls, _god_ those curls, the other hand running down his sides and over his ass. Blaine`s hands were clasped in front of his chest, and he kissed back, blushing furiously. He wasn`t the type to get all flustered, but Kurt coming in so suddenly, and just being so dominant was really, really _hot, _and he could barely react.

Kurt pulled back and both boys were panting, and Blaine just laughed softly.

`Hi?`

Kurt went to kiss him again, but Blaine stopped him, hugging him.

`As much as I enjoyed that unexpected greeting, Kurt, what`s gotten into you?`

Kurt breathed out.

`Nothing; _nothing yet._`

Blaine`s eyes shot open and a small croak came out from his throat. He swallowed thickly, and he could feel his pants were getting a little too tight. He coughed gently, pulling back a bit.

`Kurt.`

Kurt sighed, running a hand through his hair, causing it to get a bit messy.

`This new Spanish teacher came into Glee today. We sang Sexy And I Know It by LMFAO, and I don`t know what happened, I got kinda high. He was attractive, and I just felt really confident, so I was doing all this dirty dancing; I even pretty much spread my legs out in the air off of a chair, and-`

Blaine stared at him, his face slightly hard.

`He was _attractive..?`_

Kurt glared slightly.

`Let me finish.`

Blaine nodded, crossing his arms, still unsure, but allowed it as Kurt continued.

`So, I was doing all these, I don`t know, I guess, _sexy_ dance moves, and I was getting so turned on, and you want to know why, Blaine? You want to know why I was getting horny?`Kurt was breathing hard and looking at the floor, and Blaine glared.

`Because that teacher was _attractive.`_ His words came out like ice, but he froze as soon as Kurt looked up. His arms dropped to his sides, and he shivered just by the stare he was getting. Kurt was eyeing him almost animalistically, like he was prey and Kurt was predator.

`I was getting horny, because when I was spreading myself out on that chair, all I could think about was you, _fucking me, hard._`

Blaine closed his eyes and a small groan escaped his throat. Kurt strode towards him, biting his neck, hard, and Blaine`s eyes shot open, grabbing the back of Kurt`s shirt, moaning loudly.

`_Kurt!`_

Kurt just bit, sucked, and licked at that spot. He pulled back and found that Blaine now had a rather large hickey on his neck, and then realized that Blaine was wearing an only half-buttoned white button-down t-shirt. He pulled on the shirt, popping some of the buttons, and threw it to the side, kissing down Blaine`s chest, and Blaine just closed his eyes, sighing. He and Kurt hadn`t been together like this for a long time. They`d seen each other almost every day or so, and talked constantly; but they hadn`t made love or done anything of that sort since the day before the slushie incident. Kurt had been wearing that leather onesie during the whole Wanna Be Startin`Something number, and Blaine basically couldn`t control his kink for leather; so right after Glee, they spent some quality time starting something on Blaine`s bedroom floor.

But two weeks was too long.

Kurt popped the button on Blaine`s jeans and pulled them down and off his legs, his boxers soon following. Blaine stepped out of them and Kurt wrapped his lips around Blaine`s cock, sucking on the head gently, and Blaine gasped, bucking his hips forwards, but Kurt just took it; not having a gag reflex came in handy. Kurt pulled off his dick and looked up at Blaine, looking as though he wanted to say something, but couldn`t find the words. Kurt blushed, clearing his throat, staring Blaine in the eye.

`I want to try something new.`

Blaine nodded, brushing his hair with his hands lovingly.

`What, baby?`

Kurt let out a breath through his nose, smiling weakly.

`I want you to fuck my mouth.`

Blaine blushed, and he felt heat rush to his dick at the thought of it; it wasn`t even a question. When he and Kurt went to a New Directions party at Rachel`s, and a game of truth or dare ensued, one drunk Santana asked Kurt if he had a gag reflex, to which Kurt proudly replied with a solid no. Blaine inwardly exploded and his thoughts from that point on about Kurt`s mouth and his own dick were far, far from dapper.

`Blaine? Blaine.`

Blaine blinked and blushed.

`Are.. Are you sure, Kurt?`

Kurt nodded, rubbing Blaine`s hips with his thumbs, then started kneading his ass with his fingers.

`Yes. I want to. I really, _really want to...`_

His voice got low and scratchy, and Blaine moaned. He reached down, ran a hand through Kurt`s hair again, and Kurt smiled, taking in Blaine`s head, hollowing out his cheeks, and took a deep breath through his nose. He tapped Blaine`s hip to let him know he was ready and Blaine pushed foward, feeling his cock hit the back of Kurt`s throat; with no reaction from Kurt, he pulled back, then pushed in again. Kurt let out a moan, which vibrated around Blaine`s cock, causing him to moan. He pulled back and in, going faster. And this repetition continued, until Kurt was digging his nails into Blaine`s hips, to the point which they actually bled, and Blaine had his head thrown back, screaming Kurt`s name like it would save his life.

`_Oh, oh, Kurt! KURT! Oh my god, **Kurt**... Ah, ahh... Ahh... I`m... I`m going to.. Ohhh...`_

Blaine let out one final moan, and slammed back into Kurt`s mouth, his cum shooting down Kurt`s throat, who just swallowed it calmly. He pulled back from Blaine`s cock, licking the underside of it as he pulled back. His mouth came off with a loud pop and he smiled up at Blaine, his lips wet and sparkling. Blaine looked down at this beautiful boy, pulling him, and kissed up. He could taste himself on Kurt`s tongue and he moaned into the kiss, and pulled back, panting.

`Kurt, I want to try something new too.`

Kurt nodded, putting a hand on his cheek; they were always very affectionate during these things, no matter how heavy they got.

`Yes, Blainers?`

Blaine blushed, smiling, fingering the zipper of Kurt`s pants.

`I want you to fuck me for once... And I want it doggy style.`

Kurt looked into Blaine`s eyes, blushing, but smiled mischievously, his eyes burning.

`Sounds like fun.`

Kurt`s clothes were off just about that second. Their lips were pressed together heatedly, with no defined grace whatsoever. Kurt pulled from the kiss, holding two of his fingers up to Blaine`s mouth. Blaine stared into his eyes, reaching out his tongue, swirling his tongue around his fingers, sucking them into his mouth. He sucked hard, licking, nibbling, and Kurt just panted, watching, enthralled. His cock was tented in his boxers, and he could feel it throbbing. He pulled his fingers from Blaine`s mouth, and whipped down his boxers. He kissed Blaine again then pulled back, staring at him defiantly.

`On your knees, on the bed.`

Blaine blushed and complied, loving that he had discovered this new, forceful side of Kurt. He faced the headboard, his ass up in the air, and he felt a little exposed, to be completely honest. He could feel Kurt ravaging him with his eyes, and then felt Kurt`s kiss placed to his left cheek. Blaine gasped as he did the same to the right, then felt kisses from his lower spine down, lower, lower...

Blaine grabbed the headboard, screaming out as Kurt`s tongue flicked against his puckered hole. Kurt pushed the tip of his tongue in and Blaine moaned again, pushing back against his face. He could barely register what was happening as garbled sentences fell from his lips, his eyesight blurry, pleasure buzzing through him.

Kurt was rimming him.

Kurt was fucking _rimming him._

Blaine moaned again, bucking foward into empty air as Kurt slapped his ass; for some reason, oddly enough, it turned him on more.

`Do that again,`Blaine`s voice was breathless. Suddenly he felt another slap, harder, placed on his ass, and he moaned,`Oh, _god, YES!`_

Kurt was fucking Blaine`s ass with his tongue, thrusting it in as deep as he could. He loved the sounds Blaine was making, the sounds of him falling apart. He pulled back, pushing two fingers into his hole, and Blaine moaned in pleasure right away, giving Kurt the cue to add three. When Blaine was moaning again, he pulled back and Blaine whimpered at the loss, but soon enough, he felt Kurt`s tip at his hole, and he sucked in a breath. Kurts hands massaged the dimples on Blaine`s lower fack, and then massaged up to his shoulders and back down his sides.

`I love you, Blaine. Every inch of you...`

Blaine smiled.

`I love you too, Kurt.`

The sweet moment was sliced as Kurt thrusted forward, and Blaine screamed, gripping the headboard tightly. His eyes were clouded with stars, and his mouth hung open, and a low growl rolled out from Kurt`s throat, a near animal-like sound.

Kurt pulled back and thrusted forwards again, eliciting a similar inhumane noise from Blaine. Soon enough the pace was quickened, and they were both grunting and growling, the sheer animal-like position pushing their minds into a different direction. They groaned in unharmonic unison as Kurt`s cock slid in and out of Blaine`s tight ass.

`Oh, _Blaine, fuck.. Nnnggh, you`re so goddamn **tight**. You like this, don`t you? You little whore.`_

Blaine groaned harder; he never would have taken Kurt to be the type to talk dirty like this. Kurt smacked his ass hard, and Blaine whimpered in pain, but it really got him going.

`Tell me you like it, _bitch!`_

`I like it, no, I love it, oh god, _Kurt! Kurt, kurt, kurt... Oh god... Harder, Faster...`_

Kurt changed his angle a little, and thrusted hard and up, and Blaine screamed, his body shaking, and Kurt smirked, knowing he`d found his prostate. He thrusted against that spot furiously, and Blaine was babbling complete nonsense, screams and moans jumping from his throat as he clawed at the headboard.

Soon enough, Blaine came all over his sheets, and as he tightened around Kurt, he was set over the edge as well. Blaine screamed, digging his fingers into Blaine`s hips, pulling his cock as deep into Blaine as possible as he came inside him, and Blaine moaned as Kurt`s cum filled him. Kurt pulled out slowly, falling down onto his side, wrapping his arms around Blaine`s waist, causing him to do the same. He pulled Blaine up against his chest and snuggled against his back, holding him tight, kissing his neck.

The two boys let out heavy breaths and Blaine smiled softly.

`I just have to say two things... Definitely not a baby penguin, and _thank-you, mysterious attractive spanish teacher.`_

* * *

><p>so there ya go. Some hot klaine lovin`.<p>

Reviews make fairies have babies. No joke. I`m serious. Brittany said so.

So. Review ;) Give Brit some fairy babies.

-Echo.


End file.
